


Own me

by PaladinAlby



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP, Pirate AU, Shameless Smut, captain!richard, sailor!lee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3161006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaladinAlby/pseuds/PaladinAlby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard is the Captain. Lee is his Sailor. Lee wants his attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Own me

**Author's Note:**

> Just some shameless smut I wrote. I love Pirate AUs so yup!

Lee watched as his captain flirted with the many girls surrounding him. He couldn't help but feel extremely jealous as he on various occasions imagined himself as the centre of Richards attention. Watching the make-up covered girls feel him up so freely infuriated him. Lee sighed, turning back to his beer and just stared at it. But of course, his crew mates noticed his despair. And they knew exactly what it was about.

"Have tried talking to him lad?" Lee locked eyes with Ken, shaking his head automatically. He really didn't need to give a reason either. It was no use. Their captain was not into men. Or so they thought.

"Lee, we see the way he looks at you. Even if he doesn't realise it himself, he wants you." Dean said.

"Yea, all you have to do is make him see it!" Aidan added, a big smile on his fair face.

"How? His attention is all over those woman." Aidan and Dean both smiled widely, as if they had had the same idea pop in to their head. Which of course would not surprise Lee.

"We have an idea though it involves us getting touchy feely with you." Lee nodded, not really caring if they touched him in such ways because he would be lieing if he said he wouldn't enjoy it. Especially if its two men as good looking as Aidan and Dean. 

The two men sat on either side of Lee. They got straight into it. Dean shoved is hand under Lee's shirt, finding a nipple and pinched until it was a hard bud. Aidan started kissing Lee's neck, sucking and biting dark marks into the pale skin. Lee groaned at the sensation. Dean moved his head towards Lee's ear and whispered to him.

"You're going to have to make louder sounds than that if you want our captain to hear you." Lee nodded quickly, feeling Dean shove his shirt up until it was tucked up under his armpits. Dean went to sucking on already abused nipple, biting to add a bit of pain to the pleasure. Lee deliberately moaned louder, hoping it caught his captains attention. Thankfully, I did. He could feel the Richards blue eyes pierce into his skin. Lee smiled, mentally high-fiving himself and the two men showering him in kisses. He felt Aidan grip his hair, pulling his head back, forcing Lee to gasp at the sting but groan when Aidan shoved his tongue into his mouth. Lee almost forgot about his captain because of how good Aidan was at kissing. Lee felt a hand cup his crotch, rubbing and squeezing at his growing erection. He pulled away from the Irishmen, breathing hard, thrusting his hips into Deans hand. He was long gone in pleasure until he heard a cough, catching his attention.

Richard stood in front of them, arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. Lee smiled at him. Aidan was still kissing his neck, making wet noises fill his ears.

"What can we do for ya Captain?" Dean asked, hand still rubbing against Lee's cock. Lee moaned as Dean added more pressure on his hand.

Richard glared at Deans bluntness. He moved forward, gripping Lee's arm and tugging him out of his seat. Lee gasped in shock as he was pushed towards the exit of the pub. Once he and the captain was outside, he was slammed up against the side of the building, causing a shock of pain run through him.

"What the hell? What are yo-" his words were cut off as Richard slammed his lips against his, shoving his tongue into Lee's mouth and tasting him. Lee groaned, gripping onto the worn leather of his captains coat. Richard pulled away, looking around and spotting the docs where his ship was resting. He grabbed Lee's hand and dragged him towards the ship. 

Lee stumbled over his feet as he was pushed into the captains quarters. Lee could only have five seconds of freedom before Richard pushed him up against his desk, attacking his sailors neck, licking over the marks that Aidan had left. This made Richard angry, wanting nothing but to mark Lee as his. 

"Captain?" Lee gasped, noticing Richards hesitation. Richard looked up, eyes wide and wild. Lee groaned at the near fully black eyes staring at him. Richard growled.

"Fucking slut. Letting Aidan mark you as if he fucking owned you. Moaning for him and Dean like a dirty whore. Is that it Lee? Do you want them? Do you want to be their whore?" Richard said through grit teeth in a dark tone. When Lee didn't reply he gripped his chin, forcing Lee to look at him. "Answer me!"

Lee whined. Trying to find words in his lust filled mind. "N-no I don't wa-want them. I-I want you! Always wanted y-you!" Richard raised his eyebrows, smirking slightly.

"Then what was that display huh? Trying to make me jealous?" To Richards surprise, Lee nodded.

"I wanted you to notice me. That was the only way I could think of. All of those girls were touching you and I couldn't handle it." Lee swallowed, trying to think of words. "Just wanted your attention."

Richard chuckled darkly. "So, you were just wanting me to notice you, hmmm?" Lee nodded. "And by doing that, you had two of my crew mark you up when all you wanted was me to give you those marks." Lee swallowed hard, staring into his captains dark eyes. "Well, if its attention you desire. Then attention you will get." Richard walked over to the bed, sitting down and leaning back on his hands. "Strip."

Lee was surprised by the command but obliged. He lifted his shaking hands to his leather waistcoat and undid the buttons slowly, shrugging it off and letting it fall to the ground. He teasingly untied the top of his tunic, pulling it off, stretching his torso while doing so. He looked to his captain, seeing he was rubbing at his cock, his eyes fixated on Lee. He kicked off his boots and then moved his hands to the drawstring of his trousers. He pulled it undone, letting the pants go loose around his hips and let them fall to the ground. His erection sprang free, twitching with excitement. He stepped out of his pants and stood in front of his captain, fully naked and completely vulnerable. Richard smirked.

"Come here. On your knees" Lee walked towards him, dropping to his knees and resting his hands on his thighs. "Take off my pants" Lee shivered at the demanding tone of Richards voice. He quickly pulled off his captain boots, then moved his hands to the pants, undoing them and pulling them down his thighs. Lee groaned as he took in the sight of Richards cock, angry red and waiting to be sucked. Lee looked up to his captain for permission which was granted. Lee gripped the erection, placing his lips on the head, swirling his tongue around it before licking the bead of precome into his mouth and swallowing it, getting a small taste of Richard to which he groaned at. 

Lee started off slow, moving his head down to the base of Richards cock and then back up to the head where he stopped and sucked. He did this a few times before his captain growled, grabbing the back of Lees head and shoving him down his cock. It hit the back of Lee throat, causing him to gag and cough around the cock. Richard liked that sound, given the moan he let out after hearing it. So he did it again and again, forcing out obscene sounds from Lees mouth. Richard wrapped his fingers in the brown hair and fucked up hard in the velvety heat. Lee was moaning uncontrollably, the feeling of being used for pleasure was always so appealing to him. 

Richard pulled Lee off of him when he felt himself become close, throwing the younger man onto his bed. He stood up and kicked of his pants, pulling his beaten up coat off and tugging his dirty white tunic up and over his head, chucking it to the floor. 

Lee's mouth watered at the sight of his captains toned and well muscled body. Richard noticed his staring, chuckling at his sailors obvious amazement. Richard climbed onto the bed, crawling forwards and settling in between Lees spread legs. Lee stared up at Richard, eyes heavy lidded with Lust. He reached up, tangling a hand in Richards hair, leaning up slightly. His captain moved his head down, meeting Lees lips in a hesitant kiss that immediately transformed into a desperate kiss. Richard shoved his tongue into Lees mouth, the man under him groaning with pleasure. Their tongues tasted it each other, savoring it. Lee pulled away, gasping for air unlike his captain who started to kiss down Lees neck.

"A-As much as I-I am enj---- fuck-----enjoying th-this, I wo-would like to ha-haaave your dick in-inside of me Captain." Lee could barely talk as Richard bit and sucked on his neck, creating marks for everyone to see. Richard leaned up, reaching over to the bedside table and opening the draw. He pulled out a small bottle of oil made specifically for these purposes. 

One finger had Lee immediately begging for more. Two, scissoring him open, had him gasping. Three, stretching him wide open, had the sailor clawing at Richard's back. Finally, Richard slicked up his dick, lining it up against Lees hole. He slowly pushed in, letting Lee adjust to his size when he bottomed out. 

"Please, Richard, move!" Lee begged. That was all Richard needed to pull out until the head of his cock was still in Lee and slammed back in, making Lee choke on a scream.

The pace was merciless, the sound of skin on skin sounded through out the room along with heavy breathing, loud moans, and screams. Richard gripped Lees wrists, pulling them up and pinning them above his head, hips pounding into Lees ass. 

"Mine." Richard growled the word out in Lees ear. Lee moaned, rocking back against Richards thrusts. 

"Yours." Lee replied, tipping his head back at a particularly sharp thrust that brushed against his prostate. Richard leaned down, sucking a large mark into the offered skin, wanting to fully own this man. 

Richard could feel himself becoming close to climax, heat starting pool at his gut. He sat back on his knees, lifting Lee's hips up say they rested on his thighs. Richard thee one of Lees legs over his shoulder, the other wrapped tightly around his waist. Richard started to pound into Lee again, forcing out pornographic moans out of Lee. 

"Who do you belong to Lee?" Richard asked, fingers gripping tightly onto Lee's thighs. When Lee didn't answer, Richard slapped his ass, causing the man beneath him to whine. "Answer me slut!"

"Y-you. I be-belong t-to you Captain." Lee was done with words, all his mind could think about was the pleasure of his Captain hammering into his prostate. "M'gonna cum Captain!" Lee choked out, gripping the sheets and twisting them.

Richard groaned, fucking into Lee's loose hole harder. Lee screamed Richards name when he came, white spurts of sticky liquid covering his chest. Lee clenched around Richard, making his Captain follow him over the edge, marking Lee's insides with his seed.

A few moments later of catching their breath, Richard pulled out of Lee and collapsed on the bed next to him. Lee had a sudden voice in his head telling him to leave. He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Before he could stand, his Captain spoke.

"And where are you going?" Lee looked at him, confused.

"You want me to stay?" He asked. 

Richard shrugged. "Only if you want to." Lee smiled slightly, lying back down on the bed. Richard placed a hand on his cheek, turning his head to look at him. Richard lent down and kissed Lee passionately. Lee moaned into the kiss, wanting it to last forever. "You have to promise me something."

"Anything." Lee answered.

"You aren't going to let anyone touch you or mark you. Only I'm allowed to." Lee groaned, furiously nodding his head. Richard smiled, lying back on the bed, pulling Lee with him so he lay on his chest. 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sorry


End file.
